


burnin' all those candles [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Here is one such gesture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Rebelcaptain Monthly Prompt, Rebelcaptain Network, They're going to date but first they need some Time and Romantic Gestures, Unbeta'd because my life is a mess and life imitates art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "burnin' all those candles" by ev0lution.“If you showed me how to do that,” she jerked her chin at the yarn, “I could fix it.”Baze shook his head, “No. This is knitting. You need to learn how to sew to fix this.”Jyn looked up at him, “It’s all mending.”“No,” Baze said, looking a little offended. “It isn’t.”---Cassian’s infamous jacket gets ruined on a mission. Jyn takes its revival into her own, clumsy hands. Written for the rebelcaptainnetwork’s April prompt, mend.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	burnin' all those candles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ev0lution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ev0lution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burnin' all those candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258319) by [ev0lution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ev0lution/pseuds/ev0lution). 



Length: 29:50  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burnin'%20all%20those%20candles.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burnin'%20all%20those%20candles%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> MY KIDS, SOB! My heart nearly burst when I read this story. Thanks so much to ev0lution for giving me permission to record their fic!


End file.
